Lucky Man
by Kerry Hale
Summary: One-shot entry for “kikiwhore presents Esme’s Erotic Ecstasy Contest”. This is my first story and first lemon. Peter's one lucky man to have the love of Esme.


**kikiwhore presents Esme's Erotic Ecstasy Contest**

**Story Title: Lucky Man**

**Author: Kerry Hale**

**Pairing: Esme and Peter**

**Vamp or Human: Human**

**Disclaimer: *I do not own Twilight or any of these characters***

One might say that I was a lucky man. That would be the understatement of the century. I knew I was one lucky bastard to have to have the love the woman that is asleep in my bed. That woman who lay naked in my bed asleep is the reason I am the man that I am today. She has stuck with me through the shittiest of times and the best of times. There had been many times that I thought she would walk out that door and never come back and if she had I would have deserved it, but she never did she always stuck by me.

You see I have been in love with that woman since the moment I saw her. I was on a two week leave from my tour in Iraq and had come home to Texas to see my mom and dad. It was when I was home that I met the woman I would marry she just didn't know it yet. Esme had just moved in with her grandparents and was finishing up her last year of high school. The day I saw her sitting on that porch swing sketching; I knew I was in love. She was beautiful and she took my breath away, she had hair the color of warm caramel, eyes the color of green apples, and her skin looked like ivory silk. I just wanted to reach out and touch her just to see if it she was as soft as she looked.

When she saw me starring at her she smiled at me and I thought I was the luckiest man in the world. I remember going up and sitting with here on that porch swing and talking for hours. It was so easy to talk to her she was not only breathtakingly beautiful but she was intelligent too. She was wise beyond her years but didn't make me feel old either. I told her things I hadn't even told my best friend. When her grandmother came to tell it was time for supper I wanted to cry. I didn't want our talk to end; I looked like my dog had just been run over. She assured me that our talk was far from over, that we would talk later. She gave me a kiss on the check and walked into the house.

Esme was true to her word and our talks were far from over. We spent every day together for the next 13 days. We talked about places she wanted to go, and I wanted to take her to see them. She made me feel like I was 18 again which I was far from. I was dreading going back for the rest of my tour, but I knew that I was needed. We promised that we would write and I would call her when I could. The night before I left I told her I loved her and she told me that she loved me. We made love that night under the stars out by the lake. It was her first time and it was the first time that I had made love to a woman. I knew right then and there that I could not and would not live without this woman in my life. I think I cried just as much as she did the day I left to go back to war.

We kept our promise to each other and wrote letters and emails. She sent me care packages with cookies, letters, DVDs and even Playboys. I still laugh at that one; my sweet 18 year old girlfriend bought her 24 year old boyfriend porn. The guys had lots of fun with that one. I had to remind them that I was one lucky man and no, they could not see it. It was six months later that I was released from my tour and was on my way back home. I could not wait to see my girl. She had just graduated from high school and was going to attend college in the fall.

I had a plan for when I got home, I was going to marry Esme and have her make an honest man out of me.

She was waiting for me when I got off that plane. When I saw her I dropped down on one knee and proposed right there with the puzzle ring I had gotten when I was in Iraq. I remember telling her I loved her and refused to not spend another day without her. She had tears streaming down her checks as said yes. I was one lucky bastard that day. I had the love of a good woman.

Esme didn't want to wait and didn't want a big wedding since it was only her grandparents left and she didn't want them to have to pay for it. So with their blessing we flew to Las Vegas and eloped. Even though we were eloping I made sure she had the best I could give her. We stayed in a suite in the Paris Hotel and were married at the Eiffel Tower at sunset. I may not have been able to take her to France to get married but I did try and make it special none the less. Esme told me she could care less where we got married as long as she married me at the end of the day.

When we got back from Las Vegas we moved into our new home on base. Since I was an officer I was able to secure us housing pretty quickly. This was where I was sure that Esme wanted to kill me. We really had only been around each other for a total of three weeks even though we had known each other for almost seven months. She was use to coming and going as she please and had never really lived with a man before besides her father and grandfather. Having been in the Army since I was 18 I had grown accustomed to having things done a certain way for the last six years, and Esme was learning what it truly meant to be a wife. Then she had to get use to being an Army wife on top of that. Oh we had some good fights our first month of being married, mostly me getting mad at stupid shit that I assumed she knew to do without be asked. Well you know what happens when you assume shit. Yeah, I was an ass a lot of the time, and bless her heart she put up with me. On top on being newlyweds were also getting to know each other and our little quirks.

I love this woman with all my heart, but she knew how to push my buttons just to get me fired up. For Example: she would ask me what I would like to eat for dinner and I would tell her something like chicken with rice and veggies is good. I would come home and it would be Hamburger Helper because she forgot to defrost the chicken in time or she over cooked the chicken. Little stupid shit that was easily forgiven would get me riled up for no good reason. Of course there were countless times that I said something that would piss her off. Most of the time it had to do with what I did or if I reminded her of an important function we needed to attend. She would ask me if she thought I was too dumb to remember shit and that is why I felt the need to remind her constantly. That woman could give and good as she could get and mean that it many ways. After all of the stupid fights or petty arguments we had, I would simply look at her and she took my breath away all over again. I realized what a stupid shit I was being and would make it up to her. Ninety percent of the time I made it up to her in the bedroom.

That is why I am staring at my barely 20 year old naked wife right now. I was of course a shit to her when I came home and found her out on the back porch sketching and dinner nowhere to be found. I was hungry and tired. I wanted to eat dinner, watch some TV with my wife and go to sleep. But, no she lost track of time and suggest we go out to eat. Being in the mood I was in I snapped at her at about dinner not being ready and I didn't want to go out to eat. Since she was home all day why wasn't dinner ready? Yeah that went over like a lead balloon. She threw her sketch book at me and walked back into the house. When I looked at the sketch book I saw that she had been sketching what looked like to be a nursery. To say that I was shocked would be a lie, I was dumbstruck.

I went into the house to look for Esme and found her in our bedroom on the bed crying her eyes out. I knew I was an ass. I sat on the bed against the headboard and pulled her to my chest as I whispered over and over to her that I was sorry and that I was an ass, and if it would make her feel better she could hit me up side the head with a cast iron skillet. She laughed at that and told me that yes I was an ass but I was her ass and she wouldn't have it any other way. I asked her about the sketch, and she looked into my eyes and said we were having a baby. I was blown away by this news. I mean we were in no way trying to have a baby but I guess in the two years of being married we weren't exactly cautious either. Again, I thought to myself that I was on lucky man.

I looked at Esme sleeping so soundly, I guess I had really worn her out with my apology for being an ass. I thought it was funny our roles were reversed I was always wide awake after having sex and all she wanted to do was sleep. She was lying on her back with the sheets barely covering her beautiful round breasts. My cock sprang to life. I knew I should let her sleep but I just had to have her again. I needed to make sure she knew just how sorry I was and how much I loved her. I crawled back into bed and began feathering her face with soft butterfly kisses. She began to stir but didn't fully wake. I made my way down her jaw to her collar bone where I saw the mark that I had made earlier. She will be pissed tomorrow morning about that one. I will so get an ass whooping for that but it is so hot when I see her marked. I moved lower and started kissing her breasts, oh God how I love her breasts. It was when I had her pert nipple in my mouth she woke up.

"Peter for the love all that is holy, what are you doing?" she asked me.

I didn't stop what I was doing I just sucked a little harder.

"Oh God don't stop," She moaned

"Sweets I have no plan on stopping anytime soon, so just lay back and enjoy," I said

I switched to the other nipple as I pulled the sheet away to reveal the rest of her naked body to me. I moved hand down to her smooth mound, and slid my fingers down her wet folds. I ran my fingers up and down her slit making her whither.

"You're already so wet for me. Does that feel good?"

"Peter that feels so good, more please." She begged me.

"Ah, Sweets you know I would give you anything you want" I slid two fingers inside of her. Oh she was so tight and so warm. She moaned louder as I continued to thrust my two fingers inside or her while my thumb was rubbing her clit. I could tell she was close, her breathing was becoming deeper and she was getting louder. I curled my fingers slightly, hitting her g spot just right. I loved making her feel good.

She cried out, "Peter, oh fuck please I need you inside of me."

I was such a lucky man. I slipped my fingers out of her, I heard her whimper at the loss. I moved to hover over her and spread her legs wider with my knee. I grabbed her thigh and slowly entered her. I always took my time as I didn't want to hurt her.

"Oh Esme, always so good, so tight. I love you" I said as I filled her.

"Oh Peter, I'm so close baby. Please. Fuck me harder." Esme said to me as I thrust in and out her, picking up my pace. I knew she was close hell I was close. I could feel her tightening around my cock.

"Sweets, I am so there, come with me baby" I reached down and pinched her clit. She came hard, screaming out, "Oh fuck Peter, so fucking good." I came two thrust later, I swear just has hard, groaning out her name. I leaned down to kiss her lips as she ran her fingers through my short blond curls.

"That was so worth you waking me up." She laughed at me. I love this woman

I rolled off of her, so not to crush her with my weight. I ended up pulling her with me so that she was laying on top me. Her head was on my chest. I ran my fingers through her silky hair down her arms and back up. I kissed the top of her head. "I love you more then you could possibly know, Sweets."

"Mmmm, I love you too baby. I am so sleepy" she yawned.

I told her to go to sleep. Her breathing was evening out. I could tell she was already fast asleep. I carefully pulled the covers over us. I thought to myself I was one lucky man. I had the love of my sweet Esme and we were going to have a baby. Yep a very lucky man indeed

**A/N: Thank You to all of the girls on Twitter (ARenee363, Tilly Whitlock, BritPckSuccubus, flightlssbird11, Maggie May14, coldplaywhore, GreenEyedGirl00, CourtHale and CrashHale) you all encouraged me to start writing again. A huge thanks goes out ****myonlyheroin for being my beta on this and my two lil' sisters Court and Crash for pre-reading this and telling me it wasn't crap.**


End file.
